I've Played it before
by xOtakuKittenx
Summary: Marco has always liked Jean since high school but Jean is too blind to see that. Now that both of them are in college Jean gets more "busy" with girls around campus and Marco gets really lonely and is friends with benefits with Reiner.
1. Chapter 1

_**I've Played it before**_

_**Notes:**_

_**Hello people! This is my first fan fiction I've ever done so I'm sorry if it's bad I've just been really wanting to write one about Jean and Marco. I'm sorry if it goes pretty fast. I'm new at this lol but I really hope you guys like it! ^_^**_

_**Chapter 1: Your Actions**_

"Hey Marco!" I hear jean call my name during lunch. "Oh, Hi Jean! How are you?" I ask as he caught up with me to the lunch table we always sit at. "I'm good thanks for askin'. These classes are so freaking boring though, I almost fell asleep during Mr. Levi's boring French class." Jean says laughing. I take a sit with Jean and I start eating my food. "So how are you, Marco?" Jean asks while grabbing a small bag of Cheetos and eating one. "Oh, uh, I've been good just kinda tired I guess. I just wanna get though my classes and go to sleep." I reply putting my food down. "yeah I hear ya man" jean says as the bell rang for our last period of class. "Well see ya later at the dorm, freckles!" Jean yells out at me while headed the opposite direction to his class. "Okay, Jean. See ya." I yell back. "Hey Marco!" I hear a voice come up from next to me "Ah hey, Armin!"  
-

"Hey, Marco you think you can help me with this math problem please?" "Alright, jean, let me take a look." I say taking the paper to examine the problem "Whaat this one's easy, Jean, look." I place the paper back down on the table and start writing down steps on how to solve the problem. "Then, you do that and there's your answer." I say and smile back up at Jean. "What the… how the hell did you make it so easy, Marco? Damn I don't know what I would've done if you weren't here." Jean says looking back at me. "Well probably asking Armin for help, or just failing your math class. Either one works." I say while laughing a bit and going back to my own work. "well you're here Marco and I'm glad that you are." Jean says smiling at me. I try to stay to calm but I can feel a blush creep up on me and I really hope Jean doesn't see it. I get up and go to the kitchen to get a water bottle when my phone vibrates at the table next to Jean._I really hope it's not Reiner._"Hey Marco your phones vibrating. Says you got a text message from Reiner… the hell does he want at this hour, its late." Jean yells over to me._Shit!_ I run over back to the table to retrieve my phone and open up the text message

_**From: Reiner**_

_**Hey, Marco come see me alright. im at my dorm room, me and Bertholt kinda got into a fight**_

_I quickly type back_

_**To: Reiner**_

_**Alright see you in 10 minutes let me get ready**_

_**From: Reiner**_

_**Great! Cant wait ;)**_

I quickly get up and slip on my shoes and put a jacket on somehow hoping jean wont question me. "Marco? Where are you going?" Jean asks slowly. "Uh, Reiners place. Turns out he's been stuck on a problem so he needs my help. I won't be back for a while." I reply hoping Jean will believe my lie. I look back at Jean and he has an eyebrow raised while he's leaning back in his chair staring at me. I give him a forced smile. "Alright, I guess it'll give me enough time." He says grabbing his phone. "Enough time for what?" I ask curiously "To get some from Mina." He replies while grinning. My chest tightens but I try not to show my pain. Mina_? Why Mina? She's no good for you Jean. _

_Then again neither are you_

"Oh, alright, bye, Jean" I say trying to hold back my tears as I walk out the door and close it behind me. "Heey, Mina, wanna come over for some fun?" I hear Jean say, It makes me sick so I quickly go upstairs on the 3rd floor to Reiners room.

_**More **__**Notes:**_

_**Hello again ^_^ i really do you hope you guys enjoyed it. depending how this one goes i might keep on writing it. please don't do any hate comments T.T**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: I Wonder**_

I wake up really sore, laying on my stomach, in a bed I'm somewhat familiar with. I shift my body so that I'm laying on my back and I look next to me seeing Reiner sleeping._ Oh, that's right_. I shift on my side and try to look for my phone on the little table_, _when I find it I notice that my phone was off. _Oh yeah I turned it off. _When I turn it back on I read

_**3 Missed calls:**_

_**Jean 11:31pm **_

_**Jean 12:28am**_

_**Jean 1:59am**_

Then I check the time on my phone

_**2:31am**_

"Shit" I say under my breath. I sit up and I try and get up when suddenly I feel an arm wrap around my waist "where you goin'?" Reiner asks sleepily snuggling into my waist. "I'm, uh, I'm going back to my dorm room." I say quietly. "Nooo, Its comfortable sleeping with you." Reiner says. "Jean will get worried if I don't get back." I say even though it might not be true. _Jean's probably sleeping and probably doesn't care. _"Mmm… alright, Marco." Reiner says letting go of my waist and turning around to face the wall and going back to sleep. I get up and put my clothes back on and I head out the door and go back to my dorm. _My ass kinda hurts… Reiner was kinda rough tonight..._I take out my keys and unlock the door and enter my dorm room. "MARCO!" I hear Jean yell and right when I looked up jean hugged me. My heart starts beating fast. "Ah, Jean, hey!" I say surprised. "Dude, where were you? I tried calling you but you didn't pick up." Jean says. "Yeah sorry, Jean, we turned off our phones so we wouldn't get distracted. Then, after I finished helping Reiner with his homework we decided to watch a movie. I guess I fell asleep and I forgot to turn my phone back on." I lied to him "Sorry, Jean." "Well alright. As long as you're okay I'm good." Jean says turning away from me and walking to the couch and sitting down. I notice Mina isn't here or maybe she's in Jeans room sleeping on his bed. I take off my jacket and shoes and I go to sit next to jean. "So where's Mina?" I ask curiously. "Oh her? She left a long time ago, bro. Gosh I'm glad that she knows when to leave." Jean replies while turning on the TV and flipping through the channels as he rests his legs on the counter in front of us."Oh" I say…my hearts still beating fast from when Jean hugged me and I can feel a blush creep up on me which I hope Jean doesn't point out. "Hey, Marco your red. Do you have a fever or somethin'?" Jean asks while putting his hand on my forehead and his face is really close to mine which makes me blush a lot harder. "Uh, no I don't think I have a fever." I say nervously. "Then why do you feel like your burning up?" Jean leans in closer to my face. At this point my heart is racing "Ah, I probably need some sleep or um water! Yeah that's it, water!" I quickly get up and go to the kitchen and grab a water bottle and open it and start drinking it trying to calm down. When I walk back to the room that Jeans in I see him still watching TV. "So, you alright?" Jean asks me while he still watching the TV "Yeah I'm fine." I reply while laughing a little. "Hey what's so funny?" Jean quickly asks "Nothing, its just really funny to see you worry about me." I reply "Well yeah, Marco, you are my closest friend, I have to worry about you. I don't want anything bad to happen to you because I wasn't looking out for you." Jean says. " Thank you Jean, for looking out for me. I appreciate it." I say while giving him a smile. "Well, Jean, ima go to bed. Im really tired. Good night " I tell him while head to my room. "Night!" I hear Jean yell loud enough for me to hear him down the hall. I enter my room and take off all my clothes when im only left in boxers and I crawl into my bed…

* * *

"_**BEEP BEEP BEEP**_" I hear my alarm clock go off as I wake up. I slam my hand on the alarm clock on table next to my bed and search for the 'off' button. When I finally find it I force myself to get up and get ready for my first class. When I'm finished getting ready I head to the kitchen where I surprisingly see Jean making toast for the both of us. "Oh, wow, good morning, Jean." I say as I walk up next to him in front of the counter. "Mornin' Marco. I made toast cause I somehow woke up before you and so I decided to make us toast, like the good friend I am." Jean says while handing me a plate of toast. "Well thank you very much, Jean." I say while I bite into my toast. "So, Marco, I was wondering maybe during lunch you and I cou-" Jean was cut off by loud knocking coming from the front door. Me and jean looked at each other in confusion wondering who that was "I'll go answer it." I say as I walk to the front door and open it when I was suddenly hugged by Eren Jaeger "Oh uh. Hi Eren." I say confused. "Tell him we're not here and to go away!" Jean yells "Shut up horseface we're not here for you." Eren says as he lets go of me and heads towards the kitchen. I see Armin standing in the doorway "Hey Armin!" I say "Hi Marco!" Armin says happily. "Then why the hell are you here for!?" i see Jean yell at Eren as I walk back to the kitchen with Armin. "We're here for Marco. And stop yelling will ya, it's too early for that shit." Eren tells Jean as he grabs a piece of toast from my plate and starts eating it. "What? Why?" Jean asks "to skip class and go to the mall." Eren says sarcastically "To go to class you idiot, we are in his class after all." Eren finally says. Jean stays quiet. "Great, now if you'll excuse us we'll be leaving. C'mon Marco" Eren says heading back out the front door. "Oh, alright bye, jean, see you later." I say grabbing my stuff and walking out the door behind Eren. "Ah, bye, Jean!"I hear Armin say while walking behind me.

* * *

"Anyway, so as I was saying Mikasa totally freaked out when she saw I cut myself while I was chopping the vegetables, it was hella funny." Eren says while biting into his apple. "Hey, Marco mind if I sit next to you?" I hear jean come up from next to me. "Oh yeah sure go ahead." I say while I scoot over for jean. "Thanks, Marco." Jeans says while smiling and sitting on the seat next to me and setting his trey down on the table. "Hey, Armin!" Jean says to Armin who is sitting next to Eren. "Go away Horseface." Eren says "Fuck you, Jaeger" Jean quickly replies back. "So, how was class, Jean?" I ask while biting into my sandwich. "It was okay. I mean I didn't fall asleep so that's always good." Jean replies "That's good." I say. "HEY GUYS!" we hear two voices coming from a distance, its Sasha and Connie. "Dude, Ymir's throwing a party tonight and its gonna be crazy! Everyone's gonna be there!" Sasha says as they both reach our table. "You guys wanna come?" Connie asks. "Shit, I'm down!" Jean says quickly "and you're coming with me, Marco!" Jean says while smiling at me. "Yeah me and Armin will go too." Eren says making plans for Armin as well. "SWEET! See you guys there." Sasha says happily. "It's at her place to night at like around 7." Connie gives us somewhat of detail. "Alright, cool we'll be there." Jean says. Connie and Sasha walk off somewhere. "So I guess we're all gonna have fun tonight!" Jean exclaims, already hyped up for the party.

_I wonder how this will go.._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Party **

"Alright, Marco! You ready?" I hear Jean yell from the living room. "Uh, yeah, I'm ready." I yell back putting the comb down from fixing up my hair and walk to the living room. "Dude, your hair looks nice, man." I hear Jean say when I enter into the room. "Oh thank you, Jean." I say giggling and giving him a smile. Eren and Armin bursts threw the front door "ALIGHT, HOMOS, LETS GO PARTY!" Eren yells out jokingly. "Why hello to you too, Eren." I say while giving him a smile. "Oh, yeah, hi!" Eren replies. "Alright, we all ready?" Jean asks grabbing his keys. "Yeah!" we all exclaim. "Good, now lets roll!" Jean says heading out the front door and all of us walking behind him downstairs, passing the lobby, and out the front door to Jeans car. Jean gets in the driver seat, I get in the passenger seat and Eren and Armin get in the back seat. "Alright! Lets go party!" Jean yells, putting on AC/DC full blast on the speakers. "Turn that shit down Horseface, I'm tryin' to talk to Armin back here!" Eren yells over to Jean. "Shut the fuck up, Jaeger, you're in my car so I can drive you to the party so be, fucking, grateful that I won't just dump your ass out and have you walk to the party!" Jean yells back, Eren stays quiet. _I wonder how this party's gonna be. I really hope it doesn't get crazy_.We arrive to ymirs place and Jean finds a parking spot to park in. Jean turns off the car and we all head to the party. As we get to the front door we're greeted by Ymir. "Yo! What's up you guys! I'm glad you guys could make it. Here C'mon in!" she offers, while drinking her beer, moving over so we could enter the house. People are everywhere, couples on the couch making out, guys in the hall way doing keg stands, people already passed out on the floor, with the music loud and people yelling and partying. "Alright!" Connie and Sasha yell out, running over to us. "Dude you guys smell like weed, man." Eren says. "Oh, yeah, we were just in the basement smoking some. You guys want in?" they offer "Nah, I'm good." Jean replies. "How bout you guys, Marco, Eren, Armin?" Sasha asks. "No thanks." We all reply. "Alright, then drink up!" Connie and Sasha say shoving beer in Jeans and Erens mouths making them drink it, causing Eren to choke and pull away with the beer spilling all over his shirt, while Jean is chugging it down. _I wonder what other things he can do well with his mouth. _

_SHIT! NO MARCO! BAD! _I get out of my thoughts

Jean finishes his drink and hands a beer to me "Yo, here, Marco, loosen up a bit." "Uh yeah ok!" I say while opening up the beer and start chugging it down as well. I notice Jean starring at me "Dam, Marco. I didn't know you could do that." He says surprised. I blush a little "Well, I guess you don't know me that well, huh, Jean." I say jokingly. "Mikasa!?" we both hear Eren yell out. "What the hell are you doing here?" Eren asks Mikasa as he runs up to her. "Oh, Eren, I was dragged over here by Annie." Mikasa replies.

_Then, that must mean Reiners here too. Dam. _

I notice Jean starring at Mikasa. I kinda get Jealous so I head to the kitchen for another beer. "Marco, wait!" I hear Jean yell out to me. I was about to turn around when I bump into someone. "Oh dam." I say rubbing my head "Im sor-" _Shit. _"Shit what the fu- Oh hey, Marco." Reiner says leaning his arm up on the wall blocking my path. "Here for some fun?" He asks, leaning forward so his face is right in front of mine. I do a forced laugh "Kinda, I was actually getting some beers for me and Jean." I smile to him. "Oh, him." Reiner says, kinda sounds like he just got mad or something. "Hey, Marco where you goin', man?" Jean asks catching up and standing next to me. "Oh, sorry, Jean, I was getting some beers for us." I say to him. "Oh, then wait up for me, man." Jean says putting his arm around my shoulder. "Oh, Hey Reiner!" Jean says. "Yeah." Reiner says annoyed, walking away.

_Thank god._

"Yo, what's up with him?" Jean asks confused. "I don't know." I lie. "Well alright lets go get some beers. Or is there whiskey or something better? Lets go look!" Jean says pulling me with him to the kitchen. I look back to see if Reiner is back there, and yeah he is, he's talking to Bertholt. "Oh shit! There's whiskey! Sweet! And Vodka!" Jean says as we enter the kitchen. We get to the counter and Jean removes his arm from around my shoulder and grabs shot glasses for the both of us and pours Vodka in both of them and hands me a shot. We both drink it at the same time and take a few more before he head back to the living room. I'm already starting to feel the buzz. "ALRIGHT PEOPLE, WERE GONNA PLAY SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN!" I hear Ymir yell out. "Oh, shit, Marco, lets go play!" Jean says pulling me over to the already forming circle with Mikasa, Eren, Armin, Mina, Hitch, Thomas, Reiner, Bertholt, Annie, Christa, Sasha, Connie, Sammuel, Franz, Hannah and a some other people I don't really know. Connie hands us another beer and me and Jean chug it down. "Alright people look whoever you get you have to kiss and where you have to kiss is in the bathroom right over there."Ymir points to where the bathroom is. "When your seven minutes are over you have to come out! And if you don't come out on time you have to decide which one of the two of you get to wear this, really cute, maid outfit for the rest of the party! Got it!?" Ymir says holding up the maid outfit. "Yeah!" we all reply. "Alright, I go first." Ymir says while grinning and spinning the bottle. The bottle lands on Mikasa. "This'll be easy." Mikasa says while getting up and following ymir to the bathroom. "Dam, Lucky." I hear Jean say under his breath. I giggle "Calm down, Jean, maybe you'll get to do the same with her." I say "Yeah, maybe your right." Sasha hands the whiskey bottle to Jean and Jean takes a huge gulp and hands it over to me and I do the same. "Alright, times up." Reiner yells out and Ymir is the first one to come out of the bathroom and sits down back to her original spot. "Dam, she's good." Ymir says grinning and sits down to her spot as well. Mikasa spins the bottle and gets Thomas, they both do their business and come right back out on time. Thomas spins the bottle and gets Mina. Mina spins the bottle and gets Bertholt, who is sweating a lot actually. Bertholt spins the bottle and gets Armin. Armin spins the bottle and gets Hitch, and when their time is up Armin comes running out claiming Hitch used tongue, which makes us all laugh. Hitch Spins the bottle and gets Jean which catches Jean off guard and makes me kinda jealous. When their done, Jean spins the bottle and gets Eren, which makes Jean gag a little. When their time is up, Jean comes out swearing under his breath which makes me laugh a little "shut up, Marco." Jean says jokingly. "Sorry, Jean." Eren spins the bottle and gets Reiner "Oh, Shit." Eren says out loud and Reiner drags him to the bathroom. When they get out, Eren looks terrified, and Mikasa starts to worry. Eventually everyone get a turn and Jean is in control of the bottle, when he spins it, the bottle lands on me which makes me jump a little. I follow Jean to the bathroom, Holy shit! Are we going to kiss!? I start to get extremely nervous. I close the bathroom door behind us. "Wow this is pretty awk-Mmm-wai-mm, Jean." I manage to pull away from Jeans kiss I'm really red, I can feel it. "Fuuuck, look just, just one more kiss, c'mon, Marco, Pleeeeaase." Jean says slurring his words. "Are, are you drunk, Jean?" I ask. Jean laughs "Maaaybeee…Now lets make out!" He says pushing me against the wall trying to reach up to kiss me. I'm so tempted too but he's drunk. I can't do that. "No, Jean, your drunk it's not right." I say pushing him away, holding his shoulders still. "Awwwww. What, am I not your type, is that it, Maaarcoo?"Jean says leaning towards me. "Wait, What? No, no that's not it. You're just drunk, Jean, it's not right for me to do that" I tell him. "Gosh, you really are freckled Jesus, huh?" he says. "Alright times up!" I hear Ymir yell out. Jeans the first one to exit the door and sit back to his spot. And I do the same. "So, how was it?" Ymir asks grinning. "IT WAS GREAT!" Jean yells out. "Wooah, Dam, Marco." The others say surprised. I spin the bottle and, _FUCK, Why?_, the bottle lands on Reiner. Reiner laughs mischievously and drags me to the bathroom and he closes the door behind us. "I know whose gonna where that maid outfit." Reiner says. "Oh, really I wond-nmm Rei-mmm Plea-mm stop. Ah!" I try and say. "No, Im not." He says while going down my neck and kissing and biting it.

"Ah, mmm that, no Aaah.."

"You're liking it, I can tell." He says softly

"No, that's, ah ,not true. Ugh.." I moan.

"Don't lie." He goes back up to my mouth and forcefully slips his tongue in my mouth, moving it everywhere and at the back of my thought. "Times up!" I hear Ymir yell. I try and Reach for the door when Reiner grabs both my wrists and holding them above my head and messing up my hair with his other hand. "Your not going anywhere." He says, kissing me more and more.

_Isnt this what your use to, Marco? Don't you let him do this other times when your lonely?_

I wait until he's finished and he heads out first. I try and fix myself up before I go back out there. "Dam you guys sure took your time, huh?" Ymir says. "So whose gonna wear the ma-" Ymir was cut off by Riener "Marco." Reiner says sitting back in his spot. I finally walk back to the area where there all sitting at. "Here you go, Marco." Krista says handing me the maid outfit and even shoes to go with it. I look down at the maid outfit. I'm embarrassed. I take the maid outfit from Krista and head back into the bathroom and slip on the dress and shoes. Surprisingly the shoes fit well but the maid outfit is kinda short and shows off my thighs. I'm really embarrassed, I really don't wanna go back out there but I have to. I shamefully walk out and all I hear is whistles and side comments on how well the dress looks on me. I notice Connie and Sasha are nowhere in sight. When I reach back to the circle, Ymir waves a 20 dollar bill. "Wait, what? That wasn't part of the agreement!" I yell "Well too fucking bad!" Ymir yells back. Annie drags a chair to the center of the circle and Ymir sits on it "C'mon, freckles!" Ymir teases. "Here, drink this." Annie hands me a cup filled with who knows what. It smells like Jaeger, whiskey, and redbull, vodka and probably some other stuff. I drink it and instantly I feel out of it. Ymir still waving the 20 bucks and the music seems louder than before. So I gave her what she wanted, a lapdance. I feel slaps on my ass here and there a couple of times and hear some shouts and whistle and finally she slips the 20 bucks in my dress. I notice Jean has been starring at me the whole time, and I blush hard. "Alright people. That's enough of this." Ymir yells out. "AWWW!" everyone exclaims. "What you guys don't want-" Ymir was cut off by Connie and Sasha "THIS!" and they start throwing water balloons everywhere and everyone goes crazy and start to go fill up anything they can with water and start dumping it on people. "Marco!" I hear Jean call my name. "Yeah?" I ask as I walk over to him helping him up from the floor. "Dude, you look pretty hot in that maid outfit." Jean says while checking me out. I blush "Yeah.. I don't think it looks that bad either." I was gonna go grab a beer when suddenly I feel cold water dumped on me "Holy shit!" I yell and when I turn around I see that it was Connie and Sasha were the ones to do it. I'm completely drenched. "Woah, there!" Sasha says looking at me. "what?" I say as I look down and you can see through this fucking dress when its wet, but I don't care I'm to freaking out of it to care now. "Daaam! Marco!" Jean says. "Holy shit, wow!" I say surprised. Connie throws 5 water balloons at Jean making him really wet as well. "Ah, shit." Jean says. Connie and Sasha start laughing uncontrollably as they see me and Jean drenched. "YO, SHUT UP! YOU IDIOTS!" jean yells at Connie and Sasha, as he hangs his arm around my shoulder, his head leaning on me. I stiffen up a little bit. I turn to him "uh, Jean?" I call his name with concern. "Hm? What is it Marco?" He says turning his face directly in front of mine with a bored look on his face. "uh, you okay?" I ask trying to push down a blush. "Oh, yeah, im, im fine." He says trying to walk towards the kitchen while still hanging on me. _Man, he's really out of it, huh. _We walk to the hallway leading to the kitchen. "Marco, we should, we should totally go to th-" Jean was cut off "Ooooh, look at what we have here. Nice ass Marco." Hitch says blocking our path. "Uh, thanks, I guess." I say a little confused. "Look, Marco, it looks like you've had enough of all this. So I'll be glad to take Jean off your hands and take care of him." She says winking. _Oh, god please no. _

"Uh, I don't think that'll be nec-"

"HEY! No, no, no, Hitch." Jean starts Saying

"I don't need you to take care of me right now. I got my own personal, hot, sexy, maid right here next to me that is taking care of me right now." Jean Says.

Jean Is really drunk and Hitch looks mad. "That's not what he meant to say. He's dru-Ah! Jean what the heck!" Jean just licked my cheek. I start to blush hard. "Oh, What the hell? I didn't know you rolled that way to Jean! Well Fuck you too!" Hitch yells and walks away angrily. "Jean, what was that for?" I ask embarrassed. "Dude, she's been bothering me all week, its so annoying. So, that was the only way she would leave me alone." He replies "Oh. But what about when you want to… you know." I say kinda sadly. "What? Have sex? Dude, she'll be coming back in no time. Plus you kinda tasted good." He says smirking at me "Wait, Wha-" "Hey, I can see under you dress, you know." A voice comes up from behind me "Woah, wha! ITS BECAUSE YOUR LIFTING UP MY DRESS" I yell out looking behind me seeing Connie's the one that's doing it. "STOP IT!" I pull my dress back down from the back. "Oh, hey sorry, ima guy so I can't help it." Connie says laughing, rubbing the back of his neck. "Nice ass by the way." He says. I'm flushed red, I can't believe this, Even guys are checking me out in this dress. "HEY! Get away from my maid!" Jean yells at Connie. "Your maid?" Connie says confused them, starts laughing. "Wow Jean, you're a weird drunk. Well, ima leave you to your 'maid' then, Jean. Have fun!" Connie says walking around. _I wonder what happened to Armin and Eren_. "Uh, Jean, shouldn't we look for Eren and Armin." I ask. "Uh, yeah, sure." He says. We start walking around while Jean is still hanging on me. We walk to the living room and we see Armin sitting on the couch looking bored. We both walk up to him. I put Jean on the couch to rest for a bit next to Armin. "Hey, Armin, you okay?" I ask curiously. He blinks a couple of times and looks up at me and his eyes are, ARE RED!. ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS! "Dudewhat happened?_" I ask_. "Um…Uuuh… C-Connie gave me this thing and tol-told me to…uh… smoke it." He replies slowly. "Aw man, you okay?"I askworried_. "_Um... yeah I think." He says. "aw man, Armin, Im sor-EEP!". "Hahaha, Sweet ass, Marco." Reiner says after he slaps my ass. I turn towards him "I'd really appreciate if you didn't do tha-" I was suddenly pulled back by someone. _Oh Shit its jean! I'm sitting on his lap! What why! _"My maid!" Jean says possessively, hugging me by my waist and his head over my shoulder, "AH! Jean, what are you doing!" I ask him surprised. _Oh my gosh! He's hugging me! What do I do? Reiner is right in front of us! _"You're my sexy maid." Jean says rubbing his head on my shoulder pulling me closer to him. I can tell my whole face is red now. "Eh…" I slowly look up to Reiner. He looks jealous. He's starring at us. "Hmph…" Reiner walks away. I do a little uneasy laugh "Okay, Jean, he's, uh… he's gone now." I say turning my head towards him trying to pull away a little. "Noooo. Stay." Jean says, holding me by my waist. Suddenly he rolls his hips under me. _THIS IS DRESS IS SHORT AND I CAN FEEL EVERYTHING. That felt too good..No, This is bad, This is really bad. _"Jean! No, we need to go home now, okay." I finally break away from his arms and off his lap standing up. "Aww..." Jeans groans. I bend over to help Jean up. _Gosh, I wish this dress wasn't so short._ I finally get Jean on his feet and put his arm around my neck. "C'mon, Jean, lets go. Bye Armin." I look back only to see Armin passed out on the couch. _Poor kid. _"Lets go, Jean."."Mmm..Okay." I walk with Jean through the house until we get to the front door. "Hey, you guys leavin' already?" I hear Ymir call out to us. I turn my head over to look at Ymir. "Yeah, sorry Ymir. Jean, is pretty drunk so Ima take him home." Ymir smirked "Alright, make sure you get that Dress washed up and back to me soon, Okay?". "Okay, Ymir." I smiled and walked out the front door with Jean. It's really cold out. I feel a drift lift up my dress. _Dammit! Screw this dress! Aaaah, its lifting up my dress! _I dragged Jean to his car. "Jean, give me your car keys.". "…mmm… Their in my back pocket. I don't wanna get them. You get them." _His back-pocket. I have to reach for his back-pocket. Gosh. _I slip my hand in his back-pocket trying not to accidentally grope him. I get the keys and open the passenger seat and help Jean get in the car. I close his door and go around the car to the driver side, I open the door and get in. I turn on the car and start driving to the dorms. When we get to the dorms I park the car. I notice Jean had fallen asleep on the way here. I get off the car and go to the passenger side and open Jeans door. "Hey. We're here." I shake Jean lightly and try and help him off the car. "…mmm..Carrey me, Marco."."You know I can't do that, Jean. C'mon lets go." I put Jeans arm around my neck again and start walking to the dorms. We Pass the lobby and go up stars, When, we get to our room I open the door and walk inside with Jean. "Jean, we're home." I say quietly. "…Take me to my room…" Jean says hugging around my neck. Jean kicks off his shoes in the hallway. I take him to his room and lay him on the bed. I turn around and start walking out the room when I feel a tug at the bottom of my dress. It's Jean. "Uuh, Jean?". "Sleep with me, Marco… Please." Jean says sleepily. "Wait what? Jean your dru-"."Just sleep with me. Nothing else. Please." Jean scoots over for me to lay with him. I kick off my shoes and crawl into bed with him. I lay down on the bed, far enough were there's a gap between us. "Get closer.." Jean says and hugs me by my waist and pulls me closer to him. Jean snuggles his face in my neck and I can feel his breath on me. I feel a blush on me. _He's close. Like really close._ "Good night, Marco…" Jean whispers. "Good night, Jean." I reply before drifting off to sleep


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: It's Nothing New**

**Notes:**

**Hello people! sorry this chapter didnt come out sooner ive just been busy an stuff... Well anyway i hope you guys like it!**

I can smell the fresh forestry scent of something like Pine trees and… alcohol? I'm not really sure where or what it's coming from but I'm loving it. I snuggle my nose into this pillow I'm hugging but I can feel… clothes? _This isn't a pillow_. I run my hand up and down this object, it has Hair and skin. Then, It hugs me back and I do an uncalled for squeal. I finally open my eyes and its… Jean!

_I'M HUGGING, JEAN! WHY AM I HUGGING JEAN?_

I thought I went in my room to go to sle- _Oh yeah, now I remember_. _He told me to sleep with him._

"Um, Jean?" I whisper, trying to pull away from his hug. My legs are tangled in his. He's hugging me really tight and my face is in his chest. "Mmm, five more minutes, Marco." He says sleepily. "Um, o-okay then". I try and calm myself down. I'm really hot due to the fact that he's hugging me really tight and that I'm blushing. He snuggles his face in my hair and I try so hard not to make any noise. "You smell really good.". "U-um, thank you, Jean." I say, trying not to sound embarrassed.

I try and move my leg that's in between Jeans when I feel a bulge on his crotch. "Um, Jean?!" I say loud enough for him to know what I'm talking about. "Ah, shit!" he gets up and jumps off the bed and hurries directly towards the bathroom.

_Did he just have a boner!? While sleeping with me?! No, that can't be right… Right?_

I hear the shower go on.I'm finally able to move, as I sit up on the edge of the bed, my feet touching the floor, I realize that I'm still wearing this maid dress. "Dammit."I say out loud, putting my elbows on my knees and resting my head in my hands. _Thank god its Saturday. _I start to remember what had happened last night.

Me and Jean went to the party, we drank, we played spin the bottle or seven minutes, something like that… he kissed me.

_WAIT, HE KISSED ME! Fuck… okay… what else happened. _

Reiner kissed me and long enough for me to wear this stupid dress. I gave a Lap-dance to Ymir. _I'm pretty sure I'm not gonna hear the end of that._ Um, they had a water balloon fight, I got slapped on the ass plenty of times, Jean got drunk, He hugged me while on the couch, Armin got high, Then, we came home and slept together.

_Does he even remember the kiss?_ _I highly doubt it. He was drunk so it's pointless to hope he actually remembers the kiss._

After a while the shower goes off. I hear Jean open the door to his room that I'm still in with this maid dress on.

_This is gonna be hella awkward, Marco Bodt. Get ready._

Jean enters the room with only a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair and body still wet with water dripping down to his torso and down to his waist disappearing into his towel.

_Fuck, he's hot. _

Jean looks up at me with a surprised look on his face that looks like he's wondering why the hell am I still in his room. I quickly turn my head and stare at the floor as my face turns red from embarrassment. "Oh, Marco." Jean says closing the door behind him and walking past me to his dresser. I don't reply. "Look, I'm really sorry for having you know…. Uh, Morning wood.". "U-uh, i-its okay." I choke out. "And I notice your still wearing that maid outfit. Are you really trying to get me hard, Marco?" Jean says jokingly. "Wait, What!" I yell out in embarrassment. "No, its not like that!". "I know, Marco. I was just kidding calm down." He laughs putting on Black boxer-briefs, dark blue jeans, and a grey T-shirt.

I stand up and head towards Jeans bedroom door. "EEP!" Jean just slapped me on my ass. "Hey! What was that for?" I ask, putting my hands on my ass, turning my head to look a Jean with my flushed face. "Everyone else did that last night and I never got the chance to… I think. So, I decided I do it right now before that dress comes off."

"Hmph." I pout and walk out of Jeans room and into my own to grab some clothes before I go take a shower. I walk out of my room and into the bathroom. I turn on the shower and I take off this annoying dress and other clothes and hop into the shower.

When I'm done with the shower I hop out and dry myself off and put on my clothes, white boxer-briefs, Blue Jean, and regular white T-shirt. I head out the bathroom and throw the clothes I had on from earlier in the basket where I have my other dirty clothes.

_I'm gonna have to get that maid dress clean and back to Ymir soon._

I start walking to the kitchen when I see Jean cooking breakfast? I take a seat at the table and rest my arms on it. I start to wonder why he's cooking breakfast.

"Hey, Marco? How many eggs do you want?". "Uh, two please." I say happily twiddling my thumbs together. "Jean? Why are you making breakfast?" I ask, looking at the back of head. "I don't really know. I guess since I'm hungry I decided to cook breakfast and I'm not the only one who lives here, so…" He replies, turning off the stove and putting eggs on two plates with forks. He grabs the plates and brings mine to the table in front of me. "Thank you, Jean!" I smile up at him. I can see a little blush on him "Uh, yeah no problem." He sits at the other end of the table eating. I start to eat as well.

"Jean! This is really good! I didn't know you could cook so well!" I say stuffing more food in my face. "Its only eggs." Jean replies in a low voice. "Yeah! The best eggs I've ever had!" I exclaim, finishing my food. "You really think so?" He asks looking surprised. "Dude, I know so!". "Thank you, Marco!" He says smiling. "Hey, what time is it by the way?" I ask.

"Uh, 11:30 Am.". "Oh wow. I wonder how Armin is.". "Why?" Jean asks looking at me. "Oh yeah, um, because he was high last night when I last saw him.". "WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Jean yells. "Uh, yeah, he said that Connie gave something to him to smoke.". "Aw, fuck Connie. Ruining Armins head." Jean says as he gets up and puts both of our plates in the sink.

"… Hey, Marco… Did I do anything weird to you last night?" Jean asks facing away from me and still towards the sink. I laugh a little "Define weird.". "You know like kiss you or somethin'…". "Uh, Yeah… but it was part of the game we were playing so you kinda had no choice.". "WHAT! I am so sorry, Marco!" he says running up to me. "Its fine, really, you don't have to apologize." I say putting my hands up in defense. "No, really Marco, I'm really so-". We hear knocking at the front door.

"Hey! Open up!". "Yeah! I'm starving!". It's Connie and Sasha. I get up to go answer the door. As I open the door Sasha pushes her way through the door and to the kitchen immediately. "HI, JEAN!" I hear Sasha yell out. "Hey, what's up Marco?" Connie asks, making his way through the door. "Uh, nothing much." I say, closing the door behind us. "Hey you asshole! I heard you gave Armin some weed last night!" Jean says walking up to Connie. "Eh, heh, Yeah sorta." Connie says rubbing the back of his own head. Sasha is looking through our refrigerator for food. "You asshole!" Jean says putting his fist up looking like he's about to punch Connie. "Jean! No!" I yell out trying to hold Jeans arm down from hitting Connie. "Hey, at least I wasn't holding on to Marco and saying he was 'my maid'.". Jean looks at me with the most surprised face. "I did that?". "Uh, yeah kinda." I say looking away from his face, blushing. "What! I asked if I did anything weird!". "Well…"

"Yeah, and the way you were grabbing on to him and rubbing up against him. Did he tell you all that, Jean? Probably not, it looked like Marco was liking it." Connie says walking to the kitchen.

_THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE! I WAS NOT LIKING IT! Well I kinda did but I couldn't help it! _

"I did all that Marco?". "Yeah, sort of…" I reply while rubbing that back on my neck. We stayed in silence for a while which felt like forever.

"YOU GUYS DON'T HAVE ANY FOOD!" Sasha whined out walking back to the living room where me and Jean are, breaking the silence. "What! You just ate before we got here!" Connie yells out, walking behind Sasha. "We do. You just gotta cook it." Jean replies. "That takes forever! And I'm still hungry" Sasha complained. "Lazyass." Jean says. "Well, Lets all go out for ice cream!" Connie says. "HECK YEAH!" Sasha Yells out, walking out the door with Connie walking behind her. "Hey, you guys comin' or not?" Connie asks. "Yeah, I guess." Jean says putting on his shoes and walking out behind Connie. I do the same and walk right next to Jean.

We start to walk around the campus trying to find an ice cream shop. "GAAH! Where is it! I saw it around here the other day!" Connie yells out trying to look for the ice cream shop. "Yo Connie, are we lost?" Jean asks. "No! we're not lost!". "We better not be lost! I'll beat you!" Sasha yells out to Connie. "AHA! FOUND IT!" Connie yells out. There it is "Titans Best Ice Cream". "YAY!" Connie and Sasha both yell out and run into the ice cream shop, me and Jean walk right behind them. "Oh, Annie! You work here!?" Sasha yells out, walking up to the first front counter, disturbing all the other customers that are now staring at us. Annie looks at us with a bored, scary face she always has on. "Oh, its you guys. Yeah, we work here.". "We?" Jean asks. "Me, Reiner, Bertholt, and Eren.".

_Reiner! _

"Are you serious? Eren actually works here!" Jean says chuckling. "Yeah I work here you assho-" Eren was cut off by Bertholt putting his hand on Erens mouth stopping him from finishing his sentence. "Eren, we're still working." Bertholdt says, removing his hand and picking up a package and walking to the back room with it. "Dude your hands are sweaty! That's gross!" Eren yells back to Bertholt. "You try and pick up heavy packages all day!"

Reiner comes out the back room door and walks up to lean on the counter next to Annie. I immediately turn my head to stare at the floor trying not to make any eye contact with Reiner. "Hey." Reiner says greeting us with a smile. "Anyway, we're still working so you guys gonna buy Ice cream?" Annie asks.

Sasha's the first one to place in her order "Yeah! I'll get a Orange Sherbert ice cream cone please!".

"I'll get a Pistachio ice cream cone." Connie says.

"Um, and a Cookies n' cream ice cream in a cup please." Jean says.

"You Marco?" Jean asks looking back at me causing me to look up at Jean.

"Oh yeah um, I'll get Strawberry Ice cream in a cup as well, Please." I say looking at Annie.

"Alright, One Orange Sherbert ice cream cone, one Pistachio ice cream cone, one Cookies n' cream in a cup and a strawberry ice cream in a cup, comin' right up!" Reiner says happily.

"C'mon Armin." a voice that sound familiar comes from the front door of the store. It's Mikasa, she's dragging Armin into the store with her. "Whaaa! Hi Mikasa! Hi Armin!" Sasha yells out and hugs Mikasa. "Oh, you guys are here too. Hello." I glance at Jean and he's blushing while staring at Mikasa.

_Gosh…_

"Hey, Orange Sherbert." Reiner says holding the ice cream.

"Oh! Right!" Sasha runs up to the counter and grabs her ice cream from Reiner. "Mikasa, I'm still tired." Armin says, While hugging Mikasa.

"Pistachio."

"Yeah, Thanks Reiner." Connie grabs the Ice cream from Reiner and walks up to Mikasa and Armin. I lean back on the counter patiently waiting for my ice cream.

"Hey, Armin you alright, buddy?" Connie asks chuckling a little. "Of course he's not alright you idiot. His body is freaking fragile when it comes to that stuff." Mikasa quickly snaps at Connie.

_Wow, she's kinda pissed at Connie, huh._

"Hey, why you so quiet?" Annie randomly asks. "Uh, oh." I turn around to face her. "No reason, really.". "Really? Cause it looks like there is a reason." Annie says.

"Cookies n' cream." Reiner calls out putting the cup with ice cream on the counter and goes back to getting my ice cream.

"Oh yeah, thanks." Jean says grabbing his ice cream and stands next to me.

For some reason I feel useless here. I don't know why, like I have no business doing here.

"Strawberry." Reiner hands me my ice cream and gives me a really nice smile. I suddenly feel kinda happy now.

"Thank you, Reiner." I say smiling at him. "No problem, Marco.". "Hey, you wanna hang out sometime?" I ask him. From the corner of my eye I see Jean look at me. Reiner laughs a little. "Uh, yeah sure. How bout today after I get off of work at like 5. That sound good?". "Yeah, sounds great!" I say happily. "Hey, Eren! My shifts over." Annie yells out. She walks to the back room and Eren comes out. "Yeah okay… Hey why you guys so quiet?" Eren asks us as he reaches the counter we're at. "Shut up, Jaeger." Jean snaps at him. Eren leans in closer to Jean.

"Look I'm at work right now okay and I don't need your bullshit." he whispers. "Hey guys, chill out, okay." Reiner says. "Be quiet, you're the one flirting with customers." Eren says back. I blush, staring at my ice cream.

_He's not flirting with me… no, no, that's not true._

"Look, its better than fighting with one.". "Wait so you are flirting with him!?" Eren says surprised. I look back up at all of them. Jean and Eren look surprised at Reiner. "EREEEN!" a voice from behind us yells out. "Oh, hey what's up Armin? ". "I'm tired and my head hurts!" Armin whines, reaching to the counter and leaning on it.

"I'm outta here." Jean walks toward the front door. Sasha and Connie are still talking to Mikasa now sitting at a table. "Ah, Jean wait." I run up next to him waling out the door. "See you at 5, Reiner!" I yell out before exiting the door with Jean.

We start walking on the path back to our dorm. Jeans quiet, I wonder why. He's never really the quiet one, but when he is quiet there's something bothering him. "Hey, we haven't slept together like that in a long time now, huh?" Jean suddenly asks.

Yeah, we use to sleep together in high school, but that was whenever he got rejected or cheated on or broke up with one of his girlfriends. He always came to me whenever he got dumped or something and that's probably why he messes with them now. I didn't mind and I still don't. Jean is different and is unlike any other person I know. He's a really good friend and I'm pretty sure that's all we can be. Jean's straight and is into girls. I don't think he knows I'm gay, I mean I have gone out with girls but they never lasted long. I still love Jean and I think I always will no matter what, I just really hope that some day we can be more than just friends but that may never happen.

"Uh, hello? Marco? You still there?" Jean is waving his hand in front of my face. How long have I been quiet. "Huh, oh yeah, we haven't slept like that." I scratch my cheek with my finger. "I liked it. Besides the part where I um… you know.". "Oh yeah, yeah, its okay…" I laugh a little. "Okay?". "Well, I mean you cant really help it when that stuff happens.". "Oh yeah, right…"

"Would you like to, uh you know… sleep together again sometime?". I turn my head at jean in surprise. He's staring at the floor and blushing. "Um, uh, I don-". "No you know what you don't have to answer that it was a stupid question anyway, sorry." He said rubbing the back of his head. "No, Jean, I really don't mind sleeping with you again." I say without thinking. "Really?". "Yeah, I felt comfortable sleeping with you.". "Wow, Marco. I'm happy." He smiles at me, I give him a smile back.

We eat our ice cream. The rest of the way home is quiet.

We finally get to our dorm, and we walk up the stairs to go our dorm room. Jean opens the door and we enter the room. We go to the kitchen and throw our empty ice cream cups away.

I look at the clock and its already 3:40pm.

_What am I gonna do until 5. _

I walk out into the living room and sit on the couch. Jean walks in front of the T.V, and crouches down to search through the little cabinet the T.V is on. "Hey, Marco. You wanna watch some scary movies?". "Uh, Sure." I say, sitting upright. Jean is searching through the movies. "Alright! We got The Grudge, The Ring, Paranormal Activity 1, Saw, um, Halloween, and Carrie. Which one you wanna watch?"

"Um, lets watch the first one you said.". "The Grudge?" Jean asks holding up the dvd to show me. "Yeah that one!". "Nice good choice." Jean says turning on the T.V and Xbox and placing the disk in the tray. He gets up, grabs the controller and sits down right next to me. "Have you ever watched this movie before?" Jean asks while starting the movie. "Uh, no. I heard its really good though." I say. "And its hella scary so get ready Marco."

By the time I knew it I was already screaming and cuddled next to Jean holding his arm tight. "This movie is scary, Jean!" I whine out. "You want me to stop it?". "No!" I say, to stubborn to stop watching the movie. Jean laughs a little. "What's so funny." I ask, pouting and looking at him, still holding his arm. "Nothing its just tha-" Jean looks at his phone that's vibrating next to him and grabs it. He seems to be reading a text message.

"Who is it?" I ask curiously. "Oh it's Hannah." I immediately let go of his arm and look down. "She's been having some relationship problems and apparently she wants me to go over and comfort her but we all know how that ends up." Jean says laughing. "Oh…". Jean gets up from the couch and walks towards the door. "I wont be back until later tonight, okay." He says grabbing his Jacket. "Okay… Bye, Jean." I turn off the Xbox and the T.V. "Alright, bye. See you later." He says walking out the door.

_He always leaves… He always goes to someone else…_

_So do you, Marco. You always run to Reiner and you are gonna go run to him today right? You're no different. _

"…Its different, I swear!" I grab my head with my hands, trying to shut the voices in my head up.

Once they stop talking I grab my phone out of my pocket and look at the time.

4:45pm

I get up from the couch and walk towards the door, grabbing my Jacket and walking out the door and walking out to the campus. I start walking back to the ice cream shop we were at earlier.

After a while I find the shop again and I see Reiner walking out the door. "Hey!" I say as I run up to Reiner. "Hey, Marco." He smirks and hugs me by my waist and I hug him around his neck. I lean back to look at him. He kisses me and opens up my mouth a little with his tongue and slips in his tongue, moving everywhere. I don't resist and kiss him back wanting some sort of comfort or to at least drown my emotions from Jean. He lets go of me, releasing the kiss and just wraps his arm around my waist. "Alright, Lets have some more fun." He says and we start walking back towards the dorms. I only nod and keep on walking.

_Yeah it's totally different, Marco._

* * *

**Notes:**

**Yeah the next chapter will be out soon i hope. lol**

**I hope you guys liked it! Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: I can't Tell**

"Ah…Rei-Reiner," I moan his name as he pushes in and out of me more and more. "Please… sl-slow down." Biting the pillow to muffle my moans because I know he doesn't like it when I moan aloud. He says that's too personal whenever I do that.

"No, I'm not slowing down." He grabs my hips in place and slams into me and I can't help but moan a lot louder whenever he does that. It feels good and I can't help it. I grab on the sheets and bite the pillow as Reiner is slamming into me again, and again. He's always rough with me, and always leaving me sore when we're done.

"Rei-ner," I moan his name. "I'm gonn-ah, cu-cum.". He leans over me and puts one of his hand on my cock and starts pumping it. All he does is grunt and pant. "Gaah! Plea-se. Aaah!" I moan out loud as I cum into his hand and he cums inside me. Reiner pulls out and falls on the bed beside me and I lay on the bed. We're both exhausted.

We rest there for a little while until Reiner grabs some tissue from the tissue box he keeps in the corner of the bed and wipes my cum off his hand. "Sorry, Reiner for the mess…" I Say hugging the pillow I have under my head. "Yeah, its no problem. Besides I'm the one who made you make the mess." He says smirking.

We've been having sex like this since High school actually. We both had problems. Him with his difficult relationship with Bertholdt and Me with my one sided love for Jean.

One night we ran into each other and started hanging out and then we started talking about our problems with each other. And, somehow, one night I was crying while talking to him about my problems, he kissed me. I guess it was to console me but I kissed back because that kissed made me forget about Jean for at least a second. then, it just went on from there.

"Hey, how are you and Jean doing?" Reiner asked suddenly. I turned my head to look at him, Reiner staring at the ceiling. "It's going okay I guess.". "You guess?". "Well, yeah. I mean we aren't going out but… I don't even think he knows I'm gay." I said, kinda sounded surprised myself.

He turns his head to look at me "How the hell does he not know you're gay yet… Dude, You don't go out with girls and I'm pretty sure he notices when you're gone for a long time with me."

I giggled at that.

"I'm pretty sure he could care less where I'm at. He's always having sex with some girl on campus. So, I highly doubt he's worrying about me.". "He'll come around soon." Reiner says as he give me a kiss on the lips and gets comfortable on the bed, going to sleep. "Yeah…" I get comfortable on the bed too and start thinking until I fall asleep.

"Here you go." Reiner says as he hands me the ice cream he bought me from the shop he works at. It's his day off. "Ah, Thank you!" I smile at him grabbing the ice cream from his hands. "No problem. "Bye Annie." Reiner waves to Annie as we walk out the ice cream shop. We start to walk around campus for a little while until we find a bench and we take a seat on it.

"So, what do ya want to do today?" Reiner asks.

"Um, I don't know." I look at him and look back at my ice cream and start licking it. "Hmm… How 'bout a movie?" Reiner suggests. I look at him "That sounds fun. What movie thou-".

"HEY, MARCO!"

I hear Jean yell out my name from a distance. _shit. _I look over to jean whose running up to me. "Heh, He's here, huh." I could hear Reiner mumble.

I stand up "Hey, Jean." I say before he gives me a huge hug, making me drop my ice cream. "Aww, Jean." I say in a whiny voice. "Oh snap, sorry, Marco." Jean says, letting me go from the hug. "I'll buy you another one to make up for it! Oh, What's up Reiner?" Jean looks back at Reiner, who only smiles and waves back. He doesn't look so annoyed like he does whenever Jean is around.

"Hey! What are you doing today, Marco?" Jean puts his attention back on me. "Well I was gonna go watch a movie with Rei-uhh…" I look back at the bench where Reiner is sitting but he's gone, nowhere insight.

"What?" Jean says. I look back at Jean "Uh, nothing. I wasn't gonna do anything today." I say quickly.

"Okay cool cause Connie and Sasha invited me to go to the movies with them. So, I decided I'd take you along with me." He tells me. I look at him with a really confused face. "What's wrong, Marco? Do you not want to go?" He asks concerned. "No its just that why would you wanna take me out of all the people you could take with you?" I ask. "Because you're my friend, Marco. Now c'mon we're gonna meet up with them at the movies. The movie starts at 5." Jean grabs my hand and we start walking toward the movie theater.

_Why is he grabbing my hand! Oh my gosh!_

We finally arrive outside the movie theaters. "Hey! They're here!" I hear Sasha yell out to Connie. "Gosh, finally. Took them long enough." Connie says jokingly. "Shut up, man." Jean says, Still holding my hand. I stare at the floor, my face is flushed and I don't want them to see. The warmth of Jeans hand leaves me as we approach Connie and Sasha.

"Hey, Marco!" Sasha yells out, hugging me. "Uh, Hey Sasha." I say, hugging back a little until she lets go. "So what movie we gonna watch?" Jean asks. "Well, we're stuck between 3. How to Train your Dragon 2, 22 Jump Street, and Maleficent." Connie says.

"Well, I've been wanting to watch 22 Jump Street." Jean says. "How bout you, Marco?" he asks. "Uh, I don't really mind what movie we watch." I say rubbing the back of my head. "Alright 22 Jump Street it is." Connie says, walking up to the ticket booth, buying 4 tickets for us and we walk inside the building.

When we walk in Sasha immediately runs to the food court and we follow right behind her. We end up buying 2 large popcorn buckets, one for Sasha and the other one for the rest of us. Sasha gets a Blue icy and I get a red one. Both Jean and Connie get regular cokes.

Later, we soon find our seats and I get to sit next to Jean, Sasha sits on the other side of Jean and Connie sits next to Sasha.

Through out the whole movie we were all laughing. I think Sasha has the most obnoxious laugh (Not that there's anything wrong with that.) and Sasha finished her popcorn and almost finished ours as well.

"That movie was freaking hilarious!" Sasha says out loud, still laughing, as we walk out of the movie theatre. "Yeah I totally agree." Connie says walking next to Sasha.

"How'd you like the movie, Freckles?" Jean asks me. I look at him confused because he hasn't called me that in forever. "Freckles?" I say.

"Yeah. I haven't called you that ever since- Hey why are you laughing!". "Sorry, Jean its just that I miss you calling me that." I laugh, wiping my face with my hand and look at him. Jeans looking at me while blushing. "And I really did like the movie, Thank you, Jean." I give him a smile and we all start walking back to the mine and Jeans dorm room.

"What do you guys have to eat?" Sasha says as she pushes her way through our room door and towards the kitchen. "Yeah I'm hungry." Connie agrees as he walks behind Sasha.

"Is that the only reason why you guys come here? To eat our food." Jean complains as he closes the door behind us.

"Naah, we come here because we're your friends!" Sasha yells out. Jean only rolls his eyes and sits on the couch.

I take off my jacket and hang it up. I walk towards the couch and take a seat on it. I look over to Jean and I see him on his phone, I think he's texting someone. Nothing new. Sasha and Connie are laughing in the kitchen about something.

"Hey, Marco where were you last night, man? I came back last night and you were gone, I tried calling you but you wouldn't answer." Jean asks as he puts his phone back In his pocket.

_Shit, my phone! I forgot it!_

"He probably was at Reiners place. right Marco?" Connie comes in the room chuckling, leaning on the door frame. "Wait what?" Jean turns his head to me in surprise. I put my face in my hands, trying to hide my face. "Yeah didn't you know, Jean?" Connie says smiling. "What, no I didn't. Wait, you're gay, Marco." Jean asks, hella surprised.

"OH. MY. GOD." Connie says out loud. "How the hell have you not figured that out, Jean! Gosh I knew you were stupid but I didn't think you were that stupid." Connie continues.

"Shut up, Connie. But, Marco I didn't know you were gay. For how long?". "Uh, since forever." I say in a low voice as I look up at Jean.

"How did you not know that?!" Sasha comes in the room with a bag full of chips. "I don't know it just never crossed my mind." Jean replies, rubbing the back of his head. "Wait but with Reiner?" Jean looks back at me. "Oh my god! Why the hell do you think he didn't come back last night you idiot. He was with Reiner." Connie explains.

"Wait, how do you know that!?" I look over at Connie. "Dude, I was walking out of my dorm to go to the liquor store for some chips and when I looked over I saw some guy enter Reiners dorm room. It didn't look like Bertholdt so I assumed it was you since I see you and Reiner hang out a lot."

_Dammit, Connie. _

"Wow, so you and Reiner are a thing?" Jean looks up at me, curious.

I look away from Jean and to the floor. "Not really." I reply. "Wait, so you and Reiner are just friends with benefits!?" Sasha yells out.

_No! That's not how it is!_

"Not really." I say. "Is that true, Marco?" Jean asks. Gosh this is bad. Really bad. I don't answer Jeans question. I kinda feel ashamed of myself. "Woah, no answer, huh Marco? Dam I didn't think you where that kind of person to have friends with benefits." Connie laughs. "You wanna put on that maid outfit and come see me later?" he asks jokingly. "What!" I turn my head to look at Connie, embarrassed. He's laughing. "Oh c'mon, Connie, Leave him alone. So what if he likes to do it with Reiner." Sasha says, stuffing some chips in her face.

Jeans not saying a word. He's just starring at the floor. Is he mad at me? I can't tell… I need to get out of here. It feels really tense in this room. I get up from the couch and towards the door. I stop to get my Jacket and put it on.

"Hey, where you going?" Sasha asks. "I forgot my phone." I say in a low voice. 'Oh, at Reiners place, huh." Connie laughs. Jean is on his phone now. Probably texting one of the girls he messes around with. "I'll be back later.." I say as I walk out the door and close the door behind me. "What about you, Jean?" I hear Connie ask. "Yeah Ima go out too. Ill be back later." He's probably going to some girl.

Instead of walking upstairs to Reiners room, I walk out the building and start to walk around campus. I just need some fresh air. I'll get my phone later…


End file.
